Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP003
Treść W czasie pobytu w Centrum Pokemon Kara zapoznała się z Honoratą, młodą koordynatorką, która bezinteresownie udzieliła pomocy Arii i jej Rapidash. Również dzięki dowiedziały się, że sprawcami wypadku była jakaś grupa kłusowników. W podziękowaniu za pomoc Siostra Joy dała koordynatorce kilka bandaży i leków na drogę, a Kara zaproponowała jej wspólną podróż, na którą Honorata się zgodziła. Niedługo po wejściu na drogę 201 Piplup koordynatorki walczył ze Starlym, który chwilę później okazał się być partnerem Lukrecji, która tak samo jak Kara jest trenerką. Obie stoczyły walkę, została ona jednak przerwana przez kulę ognia, która niemalże zabiła Lukrecję, gdyby nie dziwna intuicja Kary, która powaliła dziewczynę na ziemię, osłaniając ją przed atakiem. Cała trójka wraz z Pokemonami ruszyła na poszukiwania sprawcy ataku, tym samym trafiając do Sandgem Town. ---- EP003: Powiało ogniem Dzięki Starlyemu Lukrecji bohaterki w miarę szybko namierzyły miejsce z którego wystrzelił ogień. Nie mogły jednak ukryć zdziwienia, że Pokemon ptak zaprowadził je prosto do jakiegoś miasta. - Sandgem Town? - Kara rozejrzała się uważniej. - Raany, ile tu policji. I wodnych Pokemonów. - koordynatorka wskazała na grupkę ludzi w policyjnych uniformach i ich Pokemonach. - Musiał wybuchnąć jakiś pożar albo co.. - Pokemon Lukrecji usiadł jej na ramieniu, podczas gdy ona pokazała palcem na jeszcze dymiące się krzaki i drzewa w pobliżu. Cała trójka powoli zbliżyła się do policjantów, jednak drogę zagrodził im rosły i pomarańczowy Pokemon. Pokemon zawarczał i zjeżył sierść, na co Pokemony dziewczyn schowały się za nimi, nawet Turtwig, która przeważnie staje dzielnie przez przeciwnikiem, teraz kryła się za trenerką. - Arcanine zostaw je. - zawołał jeden z mundurowych i podszedł do grupki, podczas gdy rzeczony Pokemon odbiegł. - Coście za jedne? Nie wiecie, że Sandgem jest zamknięte do odwołania? - Jakby było zamknięte, to by była wywieszona tab... - Kara nim zdążyła coś dopowiedzieć, dostała mocno w bok z łokcia od Lukrecji. - Cóż.. przepraszamy, ale chciałyśmy tylko zobaczyć skąd wyleciała taka kula ognia, która prawie spaliła naszą koleżankę? - zaczęła Honorata chcąc odciągnąć uwagę policjanta od komentarza trenerki. - Kula ognia, tak? - mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie. - Cholera, to TO miało aż taki zasięg, że trafiło w głąb lasu? Ten chłopak ma wielki problem... - Kto ma wielki problem? - zaciekawiła się trenerka unikając kolejnego kuksańca od okularnicy. - Eh, nie ważne, same zobaczycie.. Jako iż wasza koleżanka jest poszkodowana, musimy iść na posterunek. - mundurowy westchną i ruchem ręki powstrzymał Honoratę przed zadaniem pytania. - Nie, nic nie zrobiłyście, ale musimy zebrać wszystkie dowody i relacje od poszkodowanych przez ogień, więc prosiłbym was, o udanie się na posterunek policji. Dziewczyny wolno kiwnęły głową i, mimo oporu, schowały swoje Pokemony do Pokeballi, po czym ruszyły za mężczyzną. ~*~ Poza nimi i policją oraz policyjnymi Pokemonami w mieście nie było nikogo, wszyscy pozamykali się w domach i wyglądali przez okno. Gdzie nie gdzie paliły się jeszcze rośliny i krzaki, jednak Pokemony mundurowych natychmiast gasiły ogień. Po niedługim czasie dotarli na komisariat policji, przy którym stał też Arcanine, który popatrzył na dziewczyny nieco nieufnie, po czym wszedł razem z nimi do budynku. Już od drzwi wejściowych można było usłyszeć, może i zagłuszoną przez drzwi oraz ściany, zdenerwowany głos kobiety, który wydobywał się z pokoju przesłuchań na pierwszym piętrze budynku, do którego bohaterki wraz z policjantem i Pokemonem psem dotarli dość szybko. Mundurowy powoli otworzył drzwi. - Pytam się ostatni raz.. - kobieta w policyjnej czapce i krótkich morskich włosach traciła cierpliwość. - Dlaczego kazałeś swojemu Pokemonowi zniszczyć miasto? - JA mu nic NIE kazałem! Jestem NIEWINNY, nic NIE zrobiłem!! - siedzący naprzeciwko policjantki chłopak walił związanymi rękami o stół. Ów chłopak miał krótkie czarne włosy, czerwoną czapkę na głowie oraz ciemno niebieskie oczy, w których widać było przerażenie. Policjantka zmrużyła zdenerwowana oczy i walnęła z pięści w stół. Pewnie rzuciłaby się na przesłuchiwanego, gdyby nie zauważyła, że do pomieszczenie wszedł policjant wraz z trzema dziewczynami. - Och.. to ty. A te trzy to kto? - kobieta zmierzyła dziewczyny wzrokiem i zatrzymała go na Karze. - Pani sierżant, te dziewczyny przyszły tu, gdyż jedna z nich prawie zginęła od kuli ognia, która wyleciała z Sandgem.. - mężczyzna popatrzył na chłopaka. - No no, ciekawe. Nie dość, że twój Pokemon spalił pół miasta to jeszcze mógł spalić pobliski las i wiele Pokemonów oraz ludzi. - sierżant podrapała się po brodzie. - To wszystko mówi samo za siebie i decyduje o wyroku, wiesz? - Nic. Nie. Zrobiłem. - chłopak wycedził przez zęby i spojrzał na bohaterki. Honorata rozglądała się nieco nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy Lukrecja zajęła się czytaniem raportu o wypadku sporządzonego przez policję. Kara natomiast uważnie przyglądała się chłopakowi, który zerkał na leżącego na stole Pokeballa, po czym przeniosła wzrok na sierżant, która nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. - Jak znam życie, to w tym Pokeballu jest Pokemon chłopaka? - trenerka rzekła praktycznie beznamiętnie. - Oczywiście. Niby taki mały ten Pokemon a siał zniszczenie większe, niż walcząca Dialga i Palkia. - kobieta skinęła lekko głową. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko kiwała głową i popatrzyła na chłopaka, który zauważył to i uniósł wzrok. Nie wiadomo, jak długo wymieniali spojrzenia, ale Kara odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i wzięła Pokeballa do ręki. - Ten chłopak jest niewinny i udowodnię wam to. - zawołała i walnęła ręką o stół. Wszyscy zgromadzeniu w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, szczególnie oskarżony. Przez parę minut, które wydawały się godzinami, w pokoju była, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara, cisza. Wreszcie policjant odchrząkną wyrywając wszystkich z zamyślenia. - Dobrze.. Chłopak jednak zostanie w budynku na ten czas. - stwierdził po chwili wahania. - Musimy jeszcze sprawdzić czy się coś jeszcze pali.. Jenny? - Słucham? - sierżant popatrzyła uważnie na mundurowego. - Nie podnoś tak na innych głosu, słuchać Cię było aż na rynku miasta. - stwierdził spokojnie, na co odpowiedziało mu parsknięcie śmiechem u Kary. Jenny skrzywiła się tylko, po czym wszyscy wyszli na korytarz, jednak kobieta miała zaprowadzić chłopaka do tymczasowej celi. - Ej, właśnie. Nie wiemy jak masz na imię.. - Honorata odwróciła się do odchodzącego chłopaka. - Marcepan - odkrzykną chłopak i zniknął razem z sierżant Jenny w korytarzu. ~*~ W niedługim czasie bohaterki wraz z policjantem znalazły się na nowo poza budynkiem i wypuściły swoje Pokemony, a chwilę potem dołączyła do nich sierżant. Podczas gdy Kara oglądała Pokeballa Marcepana, Honorata starała się odciągnąć swojego Piplupa od Prinplupa policjantów. Duży Pokemon pingwin bez wysiłku odpierał ataki mniejszego Pokemona samemu też odpychając go Bąbelkowym Promieniem. - Prinplup! Do mnie! - sierżant Jenny stojąc koło Arcanine zawołała Pokemona. - Natychmiast! - Co z Marcepanem? - gdy tylko Pokemon pingwin zostawił Piplupa do kobiety podeszła koordynatorka. - Nie pójdzie do więzienia.. prawda? - Nie chcę tego mówić, ale... - usta policjantki wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemny grymas. - Nie ważne, wszystko się jeszcze okaże. Kobieta skinęła głową w stronę Kary, która powoli, ale pewnie podeszła do niej z Pokeballem oraz swoim Turtwigiem. Lukrecja stała razem ze Starlym nieco na boku i rozmawiała z policjantami. - Jeśli można prosić... można wypuścić tego Pokemona chłopaka z Pokeballa? - trenerka podrzucała Pokeballa do góry i patrzyła na sierżant jakby nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Jak to jest naprawdę konieczne w twojej próbie udowodnienia jego niewinności... - Jenny wzruszyła ramionami, ale skinęła na Prinplupa by był w gotowości na jakiś wypadek. Kara podrzuciła Pokeballem jeszcze kilka razy, po czym z błyskiem wyskoczył z niego Pokemon. Był on mały, miał prawie całe pomarańczowe ciało z kremowymi łapami i pyskiem oraz duże uszy, a zamiast ogona mały płomień. Pokemon przetarł leniwie oczy i rozejrzał się. - Chimchar? Serio? - trenerka aż uniosła brew w zastanowieniu. - Jakby był swoją ostateczną formą to bym jeszcze rozumiała.. ale podstawowa? - Siał zniszczenie większe niż stado Infernapeów w czasie godów.. - sierżant prychnęła groźnie, na co Pokemon małpa schował się za Honoratą. Trenerka zignorowała odpowiedź kobiety i kucnęła przy Chimcharze. Pokemon mocno trzymał się nogi koordynatorki i zerkał na Karę nieco zdenerwowany. Turtwig dziewczyny stał za nią i zerkał na Pokemona małpę uważnie. Honorata kątem oka dostrzegła dziwny błysk w oczach trenerki, chociaż mogło to być światło słoneczne. - On... - Kara już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Chimchar gwałtownie odskoczył od koordynatorki w tył i zbił palce w ziemię, a jego płomień na ogonie znacząco urósł i dosłownie wirował na wszystkie strony. - Uważajcie! - krzyknęła Jenny i grupa Wartortli z Primplupem na czele zajęli odpowiednie pozycje w pewniej odległości od Pokemona małpy. Pokemon zaryczał i otworzył swoje oczy, które przybrały kolor bladej czerwieni i również na czerwono świeciły. Jego płomienny ogon nieprawdopodobnie urósł, a on sam wystrzelił Miotaczem Płomieni w koordynatorkę, która została zepchnięta z pola rażenia przez Karę oraz Turtwiga. - Miota nim jak szatan! - Honorata uwolniła się z uścisku trenerki i otrzepała się. - Gorzej... - mruknęła brązowo włosa i uchyliła się przed kolejnym atakiem. Pokemony wodne policji robiły co mogły, by zapanować nad sytuacją, nawet Pokemony bohaterek włączyły się w akcję jak tylko mogły, poza Turtwig, która po oberwaniu Żarem została schowana przez trenerkę do Pokeballa. Lukrecja poza szybkim wydawaniem komend Starlyemu bacznie obserwowała Chimchara, jego ruchy oraz ciało. - CHIIIIMCHAAAR!! - nagle z okna komisariatu wydarł się Marcepan odciągając uwagę Pokemona od wszystkiego naokoło. - Jak on się...?! Nieważne. - sierżant skinęła na Honoratę i Piplupa. - Prinplup, Hydro Pompa! - Piplup, Lodowy Promień! Pokemon małpa był wystarczająco zdezorientowany, by dać się uderzyć Hydro Pompą, a Lodowy Promień dodatkowo go zmroził. Zamrożenie trwało krótko, jednak wystarczająco, by Pokemon padł na ziemię ledwo przytomny. - Czekajcie! - Lukrecja doskoczyła do zmęczonego Chimchara. - Co ty robisz, odejdź od niego! - syknęła Honorata i już chciała podejść do dziewczyny, ale zatrzymała ją Kara stanowczym ruchem ręki. Blond włosa dokładnie obejrzała ciało Pokemona małpy i dostrzegła w nim coś niepokojącego. Był to dziwny cierń wbity w stopę Pokemona, a chwilę po tym odkryciu dziewczyna zaczęła majstrować przy cierniu. Zaraz po tym jak udało się jej go wyciągnąć, Chimchar wydał z siebie głośny ryk, który stopniowo zmieniał się w cichy jęk bólu, a jego oczy wróciły do normalności i płomień przygasł. - Już.. już wszystko dobrze... - trenerka szeptała do Pokemona i głaskała po głowie. - Więc.. więc to wszystko przez to małe... coś? - sierżant podeszła do niej razem z Karą, Honoratą oraz policjantami i Pokemonami. - Ten cierń wygląda znajomo... - Kara zmrużyła oczy i zerknęła na Honoratę, która lekko kiwnęła głową i wyjęła z torby pudełko oraz pokazała jego zawartość policjantce. - To.. to chyba wina tej samej grupy przestępczej co atakowała Pokemony w lesie Eternia oraz zraniła Rapisasha mamy Kary. - stwierdziła koordynatorka, kiedy sierżant porównywała cierń z nogi Chimchara z kolcem z pudełka Honoraty. - Identyczne w wyglądzie i te same inicjały.. cholera... - Jenny zaklęła cicho i wstała. - Musimy to wszystko obgadać na komisariacie. Natychmiast! ~*~ Po niecałej godzinie badania ciernia oraz kolca sierżant Jenny wraz z Arcaninem wkroczyła do sali posiedzeń, w której czekali już policjanci oraz bohaterki ze swoimi Pokemonami, wraz z uniewinnionym Marcepanem, który jeszcze nieco zdenerwowany przytulał swojego Chimchara, który miał obandażowaną nogę. - Dobrze więc.. Oba te kolce zostały wytworzone przez tych samych ludzi, z tego samego materiału. - zaczęła na wstępie, rzucając plik dokumentów na wielki stół zajmujący 80% pomieszczenia. - Zawierały jednak dwie równe substancje.. Ten kolec, który mi pokazałaś Honorato zawierał silną trucizną, mogącą zabić człowieka w minutę, ale Pokemona w tydzień, ale za to w wielkich męczarniach. Natomiast ten cierń, który został wyjęty z nogi Chimchara.. jest to niestety trudna do rozszyfrowania mieszanka, ale mająca na celu kontrolowanie ofiary i zmieniania ją w agresywnego potwora. Wszyscy w milczeniu słuchali kobiety, która po kolei pokazywała zdjęcia poszczególnych jagód lub innych rzeczy, z których zostały stworzone owe substancje. - Wiele razy już słyszałam o tej bandzie. Nie obca mi jest Masakra nad Jeziorem Ostrości ani to całe zamieszanie w lesie Eternia. - powiedziała poważnie i usiadła na krześle. - Jednak.. jednak wiem, że nie chcecie rezygnować z podróży z tego powodu.. ale proszę was, bądzie ostrożni. - Będziemy nawet bardziej niż ostrożni. - stwierdziła Kara i popatrzyła na grupę, która skinęła głową. - Dobrze więc.. Wiedzcie, że policja czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem innych, nawet jeśli Liga Sinnoh jest w rozsypce.. - Jenny westchnęła i wstała poprawiając kapelusz. - Jeśli będziemy mieć więcej informacji na temat tego zgrupowania to samy wam znać. I.. Marcepan? - T-tak..? - chłopak z lekkim przestrachem popatrzył na policjantkę. - Przepraszam, że traktowałam Cię jak ostatniego recydywę.. - stwierdziła cicho i kiwnęła głową. - Możecie już iść. Powodzenia życzę w podróży. Młodzi pokiwali głowami i pożegnali się z sierżant oraz mundurowymi, po czym razem ruszyli w stronę bram Sandgem. Przez całą drogę chłopak trzymał swojego Pokemona na rękach i nad czymś dumał. - No.. to ja się będę zbierać. - rzekła Lukrecja i zatrzymała się. - Miło mi było was poznać. - Ale czemu się odłączasz? - Honorata nieco posmutniała. - Dobra, wiem, że dwóch.. trzech trenerów to już tłum, ale... - To nie o to chodzi. Po prostu muszę jeszcze parę rzeczy pozałatwiać, a nie chcę was opóźniać. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła na Karę. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że mam wobec Ciebie dług za to ocalenie przez ogniem. - Oj tam ocalenie, to był instynkt. - trenerka wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na chłopaka. - A ty co? - Co ja.. O... Ja.. ja dziękuję wam za pomoc. Gdyby nie wy, to bym pewnie zgnił w więzieniu. - chłopak wybudził się z zamyślenia i słabo się uśmiechną. - Uciekłbyś, jak wtedy.. - Kara nawet nie starała się ukryć rozbawienia i parsknęła śmiechem. - Uciec z pokoju a uciec z budynku to nie to samo.. - trener wykrzywił usta w grymas. - Dobra, bo.. pożegnanie nam się wydłuża. - przerwała im Lukrecja głaszcząc Starlyego po głowie. - I tak pierwsza sala jest w Oreburgu a jest on niedaleko.. chociaż w między czasie odbędą się jakieś pokazy w innym mieście.. no nic i tak się jeszcze spotkamy. - No ba, że się spotkamy. - koordynatorka uśmiechnęła się i lekko objęła blond włosa na pożegnanie, po czym spojrzała na chłopaka. - A ty.. też idziesz sam? - A kto by chciał ze mną podróżować? - parskną. - Weź, w każdej grupie potrzebna jest osoba, która lubi się pakować w kłopoty i umie wyjść z nich z twarzą. - stwierdziła rozbawiona Kara i poklepała go po ramieniu uśmiechnąwszy się. - I w grupie raźniej, nie sądzisz? Marcepan początkowo nie przekonały argumenty dziewczyny, po czym uśmiechną się i na koniec parskną śmiechem. Lukrecja nie chcąc przedłużać pożegnania ukłoniła się lekko przed bohaterami i ruszyła w swoją drogę, podczas gdy nowo utworzona grupka przyjaciół ruszyła w przeciwną. CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Sandgem Town. ** Okazuje się, że w mieście był pożar i jest ono zamnięte. * Bohaterowie trafiają na komisariat. ** Poznajemy Sierżant Jenny oraz Marcepana. *** Marcepan objawia posiadanie Chimchara. * Kara uwalnia Chimchara z Pokeballa, a on niedługo później znowu zaczął niszczyć miasto. ** Pokemon objawia znać Miotacz Płomieni oraz Żar. *** Okazuje się, że Chimchar miał wbity cierń w stopę, przez co był kontrolowany i agresywny. * Sierżant Jenny wypuszcza Marcepana wolno. ** Chłopak dołącza do Kary i Honoraty. ** Lukrecja odłącza się od grupy. Debiuty Ludzi *''Policja'' *''Oficer Jenny'' *''Marcepan'' Pokemonów *''Arcanine'' *''Prinplup'' *''Wartortle'' *''Chimchar'' Wystąpili Ludzi *''Kara'' *''Honorata'' *''Lukrecja'' *''Policja'' *''Oficer Jenny'' *''Marcepan'' Pokemony *''Turtwig'' (Kary) *''Piplup'' (Honoraty) *''Starly'' (Lukrecji) *''Arcanine'' (Oficer Jenny) *''Prinplup'' (Oficer Jenny) *''Wartortle (wiele)'' (Oficer Jenny, policji) *''Chimchar'' (Marcepana)